


Dive bar AU

by StarkerFanfiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Bartender AU, Fluffy, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sick!aunt may, Tony Has Issues, bartender!Peter, non powered, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerFanfiction/pseuds/StarkerFanfiction
Summary: Peter is trying hard to keep everything together. Working full time at a bar called shield’s, trying to pay the bills every month, while also taking care off May. It hard and Peter is absolutely exhausted, but there’s nothing he can do to chance it.Then Tony Stark shows up at a particular bar in queens, with a Particular bartender in need of help and love.





	Dive bar AU

**Author's Note:**

> HIGHLY based of a prompt from @/garbagesinboy on tumblr! Go check them out! It’s one of my fave blogs. So credits to them:
> 
> The Post: http://garbagesinboy.tumblr.com/post/17517228575

“Sorry dude, I’m working a long shift tonight.” Peter said into his phone , while also trying to style his hair.

“You always have work.”

“I need the money Ned, and you know it.”

“I know I’m sorry, I just miss hanging out with you.”

“Didn’t you make friends in college?”

“I did, but you’re still my best friend. I just miss you, bro.”

“I’m sorry, Ned. I’ll let you know as soon as I get an night off.”

“Alright, good luck tonight.”

“Thanks, Ill talk to you later.”

“Alright, Bye.” And with that peter hung up, grabbing his bag before heading out. Aunt may was sleeping like she always seemed to do, ever since she started to get sick. it all started when peter was nearing he graduation, it was small at first, almost unnoticeable but after some time she seemed to grow weaker and weaker every day. Peter knew something was wrong, and it scared him when she seemed to only get worse and worse. He didn’t bother applying for any colleges, knowing by then his aunt would probably be to weak to go to work. So peter took it upon himself to take care of her, like she had done for peter his whole life. Its the least he could do, right?

Now he worked 6 days a week, from 8:30 pm till 5 am. It was tough but peter needed to do this. For his aunt. He didn’t know how long she had left, they couldn’t afford to see a doctor or pay for a cure, if there even was one. Peter managed to get a job at a bar called shields, right after his graduation. Even though he wasn’t legally allowed to work there, the owner of the bar was an old friend of may’s. He knew the state she was in and figured he owned them to at least give peter a job at his place. so peter would be able to take care of them, Besides he needed a new bartender anyways. The bar was popular in the area. It didn’t compare to any of the real bars that were spread all around New York tho, but it was nice nonetheless.

So now peter spends his days working, cleaning the house, running errands and enjoying all the time he has left with his aunt. He couldn’t find much time with his friends but he tried to keep in touch with them, so at least when mays time would come, he wouldn’t be completely left alone. Peter set some money aside every month with the hope that maybe some day he could afford a hospital check up for his aunt, so they at least knew what was wrong with her. It took peter almost half a year to gather that much money, but he was glad he could do this for his aunt. They went to the hospital almost immediately after peter had gathered the money. They did some tests with his aunt and about a week later they got the news that May had leukemia. The doctor said she needed treatment immediately because she had already walked around with it for to long. Both peter and May were devastated. the treatment would cost them probably between 3000 to $5000 if not more. They didn’t have the money for that. So they went home, peter started researching the disease, seeing how long she could live with it without treatment. He found out it that they couldn’t be sure, it could be only a few months but it also could be a year or two. So peter worked harder, trying to get enough money to afford the treatment. He spoke to the doctor, who told him he could also pay monthly, until the treatment was over. He would have to pay about 2 or 3 hundred dollars a month, and peter didn’t have that. So he started working more hours, much to May’s dismay.

Luckily for peter, The bar was located only about 5 minutes away from their house. Peter liked his job, it was exhausting but he was great full for being able to work at a place with nice people. Peter couldn’t really call his colleagues friends but they were all really nice to him. The only down side of the job was the drunk men. For some reason peter just seemed to attract them, but nick, or fury (like he was always called by everyone) always threw them out if they bothered peter or any of his other employees. Peter didn’t mind flirting, it was one of the ways he earned his tips. he just didn’t like the way the men seemed to treat him, trying touch him, trying to get him to go home with them, they just overall wanted to have his body. When peter told them to fuck off, they would get mad. He didn’t want people to try to touch him without his permission. flirting was fine but touching was of limits.

Peter made his way inside at 8:20 pm and heads straight to his usual spot behind the bar, greeting fury before going to get everything ready. The bar opens at 9, and most of the time people begin filling up the club a little past 11.” It’s mostly regulars that come in at 10, just for a small talk and a drink. Most people go home around 3 am, but there always are a few who are just to drunk to remember how to leave. They close at 4:30 am, then clean up quickly and most of the time peter manages to go home at 5.

Peter was fully aware how loved he is by many of their costumers, he’s known for his kindness But also for his sassy remarks. He’s almost always referred to as the sassy twink boy. His looks are also a bonus, he notices the looks he gets from men and woman. People flirt with him more often than not, and peter always plays along for the money they give him after.

Tonight it was particularly busy, the bar is filled with people. Waiters and waitresses almost running around getting everyone’s order and bringing them their drinks. Peter is busy at the bar too, which annoys him because it lessens his chance to get any tips. Peter liked the slow days, were their are only a few people. That way peter gets a chance to talk to their costumers and almost always managed to get a generous tip out of them.

Luckily for him, most people leave around 2 ,leaving him to talk to the people sitting at the bar, feeding them drinks without them even noticing. The place is almost empty at 3, giving peter the chance to clean up a bit so he doesn’t have as much work when his done working. He notices a magazine at the corner of the bar, usually the magazines are placed at the tables in the far back, someone must have moved them. He sat down behind the bar, before opening the magazine. He just quickly skimmed through it before a name caught his eye.

**Tony Stark and pepper pots broke up?**

Was printed In big bold letters at the top of the page, peter raised an eyebrow, last time he checked they were engaged. He quickly read through the article, finding out that pepper had left him. Apparently they made a scene at one of Tony’s galas, pepper had latched out to him, leaving him alone int he middle of a big crowd. He scans the pictures that were printed below, it was bad quality but you could clearly make out the expression of anger on peppers face, he also didn’t miss the look of hurt on Tony’s.

Peter has always had a thing for the man, No one could deny that tony was a genius, and peter wanted to grow up to be just like him. Then as he became older he noticed how fit tony actually was, and his admiration grew into a celebrity crush that the escalated into tony being the center of peters wet dreams. He was never really fond of pepper pots, he didn’t want to call himself jealous. He just thought tony could do so much better. No one had to know that with better peter meant himself.

He’s always wanted to just meet the man, see how tony really was behind the smirk he always seemed to carry around on his face. The obsession faded away slowly once aunt may got sick, but he still held the same admiration and want, to meet the man just once in his life. He once almost applied for an I internship but decided against it at the last moment. Peter regretted that decision now. He would love to just work with the man, talk to him about science and projects peter always had wanted to be able to make.

The night slowly went by, tony not leaving his mind once. He left the building together with nick once it was time to go home, they talked about his working hours and aunt may. He maybe wanted to go from 6 nights a week to maybe 7, he was exhausted but he needed the money. Luckily he managed to get enough money together to pay for at least 4 months of rent, he only had to worry about the money for groceries and he could save the rest for mays treatment.

Peter walked alone the rest of the way home, for once not being stoped by some old freaky guy. Peter had learned to defend himself after he was almost raped one night. Ned gifted him a boxing bag and some other boxing supplies for his birthday, knowing peter wanted to take boxing classes but simply didn’t have the money. He now practices almost everyday in his room. He noticed how he started to get a lot stronger and how he had a lot more energy than before. Since then peter started to get addicted to the sport, just loving the adrenaline rush he felt after he was done practicing. Peter now was able to punch a guy hard enough to give himself the chance to run away far enough so they couldn’t catch up to him. Peter felt more safe with the thought that he was able to defend himself, he started to get less scared to walk alone on the street at night.

Once peter arrived home he made a quick snack before heading to bed, hoping to at least get 5 hours of sleep.

For some reason tony stark had made his way back on his mind, making peter think back to the time everything was still normal. When he had time to act on his love for science, creating thing from scratch. he thought back to the days he‘d find things on the street and use them to built anything that came to mind, in his free time. How He could spend hours with Ned building LEGO Death Stars in his room, until May would tell them to take a break. He now simply couldn’t find the time to do any of that anymore, which was hard but he knew for who and why he was doing this.

he eventually fell asleep to the thought of meetings tony Stark, getting to work with him.

*************************

“Pep, calm down you’re making a scene. You’re overreacting.” Tony sighed glancing around them, and seeing a few people already looking at them.

“No, I’m sick of this tony. I’m sick of you!” Pepper shouted.

_So much for not creating a scene. Tony thought._

“Baby, calm down. Let’s talk about this in private, yeah?” Tony tried, placing his arms around peppers waist to guide her to a private place, only to be pushed away harshly by pepper. Tony stumbled back, she didn’t push that hard but tony just didn’t expect pepper to ever push him like that. To say that tony was shocked is a understatement.

“I’m sick of you, okay! You’re a dick you know that right? I’m done. I’m done with you.” Pepper spat harshly a tony. Tony didn’t know how the react, not even understanding what he did to pepper in the first place to get her this mad at him. Once the words sunk in Tony’s heart dropped, was pepper breaking up with him?

“Pep, you’re angry right now, let’s just calm down for a bit, yeah? We can fix this, just tell me what I did wrong.” Tony tried. He felt himself getting desperate, as he tried to calm the woman in front of him down.

Tony was well aware of the paparazzi behind the glass wall they were standing In front of. Tony just couldn’t get himself to care. He couldn’t loose pepper, she’s everything he has. The only thing even close to a family he had left.

“No we can’t, and you know it. I can’t do this any more, tony. I don’t want to do this anymore.” Pepper finally said, voice a little softer.

“So what, you’re breaking up with me? Why? What did I do?” Tony asked, desperation clear in his voice.

“I’m sorry tony.” Pepper said, before turning around and walking away. Tony just watched her go, frozen in his spot. His heart aching, his throat seemed to just squeeze Shut painfully. He could feel his eyes burning, but he wasn’t going to cry. Not in front of all these people. So tony walked away, through the back exit and straight to his car. Tony drove to the stark tower going straight to his penthouse and grabbing a bottle of whisky.

He didn’t know how much he drank that night, when he woke up the next morning. his head ache was still nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart

3 months go by, with tony trying to contact pepper but not hearing anything from her beside business related things. He eventually gave up trying, it was clear to tony that pepper didn’t want to talk to him any more, she had already started to move on from him.

So tony did the only thing he could remember how to do, hide in his workshop and drink away his sorrows.

He was in his workshop when he found out about it. Friday alerted him whenever the name pepper pots was mentioned in the media. Tony had programmed Friday to do so when he and pepper were still together, he had forgotten about it. He clicked the link that send him to an article, curious to see What it was about. Tony’s heart sank when he read the title, immediately regretting his choice to click the link.

**Pepper pots New boyfriend?**

_Pepper pots seems to have finally have found love again. pots had been in an on and off relationship with tony stark ever since 2010. But it seems like this time its really over between our favorite couple. Pepper has been seen several times before with this fella, and confirmed today that she indeed has a relationship with the man, named James carter. We’ve seen the love bugs on several dates already and miss Pepper Pots seems happier then ever. We haven’t heard or seen Tony stark since the two of them announced their breakup, however Stark industry has been releasing and teasing new technology to us ever since, so it seems like stark has decided to step away from love for a bit and focus on his company instead. Pots seems to still be the second CEO of stark industry, although we couldn’t know for sure if it stays that way._

Tony rolled his eyes, scrolling through the pictures, hating that pepper looks way happier. He hates that it’s not him who’s making her happy, but he’s also glad she has found happiness. He knew since the beginning he didn’t deserve her. Tony has more or less gotten over their breakup, he still misses pepper but he can accept the fact that she just isn’t in his life like that any more. Although the fact that she had moved on completely was a right smack to the face, only for tony to realize that maybe he wasn’t completely over her, like he thought he was. He hadn’t really seen her since the break up, only a business email here and there.

Tony didn’t feel like staying inside any more, he needed some fresh air and a drink. so he decides to take a quick shower before changing into some fresh clean clothes. He goes for casual, which means a designer shirt a crazy expensive jacket and some jeans, that most definitely were expensive too. He quickly styles his hair, before slipping on some sneakers. He takes the elevator down to the garage, before deciding to take his black custom made Mercedes, figuring it would get the least attention out of all the cars he had.

He wanted to go somewhere where he could just drink away his sorrows without any one caring who he was. He eventually ended up in Queens, remembering his “friend” nick fury had a bar there, he couldn’t remember the name but he knew where it was and how it looked.

_shields... that’s a stupid name. No wonder he didn’t remember._

He entered the building heading straight for the bar. Noticing a pretty brunette boy cleaning the bar. Tony sat down at the bar, patiently waiting for the boy to finish cleaning and then take his order. He looked around for a bit, they bar was mostly filled with drunk people, and tony was glad.

When He glanced back at the bartender, the boy was pressed against the bar, looking uncomfortable as he clearly tried to keep a distance between him and someone else tony couldn’t really see. Tony stepped closer, seeing an old kinda creepy looking man inching closer to the boy. Tony stepped closer again until he was able to hear what they were saying.

“What time do you get off, baby?” The man asked. Absolutely undressing the poor boy with his eyes. Now that tony took a closer look at the boy, he saw how young he looked. To young to probably even be here, but hey tony wasn’t here to judge. He really needed a drink, a strong one. Probably about 5 of them would be great.

“leave me alone.” The boy said, looking like he was about to cry when the man tried to touch him. Tony decided to step in, deciding to help the poor boy as no one else seemed to care. The man just leaned over, grabbing the boy’s wrist and yanking him towards himself. The poor boy hitting his hip on the side of the wooden bar, the boy winced and tried to pull his arm away.

“Listen here you little slut-“ the man started but tony was quick to cut him of. Yanking the man way from the poor boy. He stepped between the two, shielding the boy from the man. The man looked angry but tony just punched him, finally able to release the sadness and anger he felt inside. The man stumbled backwards, mumbling something along the lines off “all the pretty ones have boyfriends”. Tony just rolled his eyes turning to look at the boy, who looked very shocked. And turned even more shocked when he saw tony clearly. He couldn’t really make out if it was because the boy recognized him or just because he didn’t expect someone to help him, he couldn’t care less about that at this moment.

“You okay?” Tony asked, noticing how beautiful the boy actually was.

“Yeah. Yeah, thanks.” The boy nodded. His cheeks flushed, tony smiled at the boy’s cuteness

“No problem now can I get a drink?” Tony asked smirking as the boy just stood there. It was absolutely adorable.

“Y-Yeah, Yeah o-of course!” The boy stumbled out, before quickly making his way to the other side of the bar.

“What would you like.”

“Scotch would be fine. Let’s start with 3.” tony said. The boy nodded quickly grabbing 3 glasses. Tony liked the boy, he didn’t even hesitate to make tony 3 drinks. Also the boy was adorable. Tony was already planning to stop by at the bar another time.

“Rough day?” The boy asked as he pushed the drinks closer to tony. Tony just nodded, glad that the kid didn’t try to hand it to him. He didn’t like being handed things. He felt like he had talked enough for today. Even though he would love to talk to the pretty boy, he just didn’t feel like it. Tony downed the 3 drinks in about 10 minutes, ordering more until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. Leaving the money for the drinks together with a very generous tip before he left.

 

*****************

“Im going to work now, may. If you feel like eating there are some leftovers in the fridge.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” She said, smiling weakly. She had gotten a little bit better, peter had made enough money to afford her treatment. she been doing them for about two months now, and the doctor says her body is reacting to it really well.

It did mean taking cold showers, not using the heater, using little to no electricity and a little less food for peter, but it’s worth it.

He had gotten a huge tip when tony stark showed up at work a week ago. Peter was utterly star struck when he saw the man, not knowing what to say or do. Tony had punched a guy for him and he couldn’t help but just swoon at the thought of it.

Luckily he managed to calm himself down enough to make the man a drink.. or 8. He felt proud of himself for not freaking out. Tony had put the money in peter hand unexpectedly at the end of the night, and before peter could protest about the amount, tony had already disappeared. Because of the 500 dollar tip, he was able to pay another month or two worth of Medication and checkups, which meant peter had enough time to save up more money for the rent and the following months of May’s treatment. Peter only really let himself freak out once he got home, regretting not asking for a picture or even an autograph. He could see tony wasn’t in the greatest mood so he had decided to just serve the man drinks and to not ask any questions. May cried when peter told him tony stark had given him the money at work, repeating how good of a men tony was. Tony didn’t know may was sick, or that she even exists, he hadn’t even asked for Peter’s name! so peter didn’t know what to think of it, besides just being grateful.

Tony looked even hotter in person, and his voice sounded even better in real life. So now peter was stuck with stupid hormonal dreams about the man and his voice. Every night peter went to work he hoped tony would swing by. Now that he had seen the man once, looked at him up close, he could even smell his cologne at one point, peter wanted more. Way more than he could probably ever get.

He felt crazy for it, but he also realized he wanted someone close to him. The man had been his celebrity crush since he was like 12, and now that he’d met the man he wanted nothing more than to get to know him. He wanted someone to rant to, to comfort him, someone he could talk to and tell them everything that’s been bothering him. Someone who would hold him close and tell him everything would be alright, he just wanted someone to care. He didn’t want to bother may with everything, she already has enough on her plate. And Ned is in his dream college, he doesn’t want him to worry and not enjoy his time at college with his new friends.

Just because Peter’s life wasn’t great, didn’t mean he would make somebody else’s not great either. He couldn’t help but wish for somebody that could help him deal with everything that has been going on, though. And right now, peter wishes that that person would be tony stark. Peter knew how unrealistic it was, tony didn’t even know peters name, but the thought of it helped him through the day so he just kept wishing.

He luckily only needed to work 1 shift tonight, from 7:30 PM till 2:00 AM. Peter was glad he had such a short shift. The bar hours changed making that the bar was now open longer than before, now opening at 7:30 pm and closing at 6am. Nick brought their salary up because of how well the bar had been doing. Peter was happy for nick now that the bar was finally doing as well as he had wanted, peter was also glad with his new paycheck. Things still weren’t easy but it helped them a little.

It was not that busy at work, the usuals came by making a small talk with peter before they left. Peter felt tired, he didn’t feel like flirting with people for tips which made some customers angry, but peter didn’t even bother to try and calm them down instead just stepping away.

He kept his place behind the bar, not feeling like dealing with the costumers he pissed off earlier. He was particularly snappy today, not feeling like being nice. Peter has had enough with how people had been treating him, objectifying him. He still needed to work 2 hours when he noticed someone, he had been wishing to see. Tony stark had walked in. A few people glanced at him, recognizing him but not really caring. Tony made his way to the bar, sitting down in the same stool he had when he was here a week ago. Peter couldn’t help but smile.

_This had to mean something right?_

“Hey pretty boy. Long time no see.” Tony smirked, giving peter a Playful look. Peter couldn’t help but blush at the nickname.

“Yup, way to long.” Peter couldn’t help but throw in a flirty smile. Tony just smirked, looking pleased.

“What do you want to drink?” Peter asked, not knowing if tony wanted to make a conversation with him.

“Whisky.”

“How many?”

“Now you’re talking. let start with 3. Treat yourself with a drink, It’s on me, sweetheart.” Tony said, winking. Peter felt his cheeks heat up, quickly turning around to grab him the drink and also to hide his cheeks. He quickly poured the best whisky they had in 3 glasses, grabbing a coke for himself. If nick saw him drinking he would kill him.

“What not allowed to drink yet?” Tony asked, once saw the bottle of Pepsi in his hand. Peter just shrugged pushing the drinks foreword to tony.

“I’ll take that as a no, how old are you?” tony asked. Clever. Peter thought, this was probably Tony’s plan all along.

“20 in a few months.” Peter said trying to sound older.

“How did you get a job here? Does fury know? Also don’t you need to be at college or something” Tony smirked. Peter frowned, how did tony know nick?

“Im not in college. An you know him? Nick I mean.” Peter asked voicing his thoughts.

“Yeah he’s an old... acquaintance.” Peter frowned, just by the way tony said that he knew they had an history. Peter wanted to know what it was..

“Okay, well he’s a friend of my aunt. I needed the money and he got me a job.”

“What’s wrong with your aunt?” Tony asked. Peters eyes widened, how did tony know something was wrong with her?

“W-what.. How? H-how did you know..?”

“Fury doesn’t do people any favors, you just said he knew your aunt and just your reaction only kind of gave it away. So what is it.”

“She has leukemia.” Peter told him. For some reason peter wanted to just tell tony everything. He knew he didn’t know if he could trust the man but it just felt right to tell him.

“So you’re taking care of her? That’s why you don’t go to college?” Peter just nodded, grabbing one of Tony’s untouched whisky’s and taking a sip of one. Tony didn’t stop him, instead he just raised his own glass at peter, looking him straight into the eyes. It only took one drink for peter to just rant on and on about his life, and tony didn’t seem to mind. He just listened nodding along, asking a question here and there. They talked for a while, with peter serving other customers in between. Peter got no tips that night, but he couldn’t get himself to care one bit.

Tony left just before peters shift ended, peter didn’t want tony to go but something inside him told peter that this wasn’t the last time he would see tony. The thought helped but he still didn’t like it.

He had this feeling in his gut, but he couldn’t decide if it was a bad feeling or a good one. Peter ended up just ignoring it, waiting for Alex to take over his shift, before saying goodbye to nick. Peter decided to take the side door instead of the backdoor for once. Just as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, 3 man walked up to him. Peter immediately knew This was going to end bad. He tried to step back inside but one of the men closed the door harshly before peter was even able to fully open the door.

He was trapped. Peter felt like crying, there was no way he could defend himself against the three muscular men. Even with his boxing skills he stood no chance with them.

“Not so tough now huh, little slut.” One guy said, while the other two guys just stood there making sure peter couldn’t run away. Peter stepped back, his back hitting the door harshly. The man placed his hands on peters hips, while the two other guys both had one of peters wrists held firmly in their hand, to stop him from moving. Peter felt the tears well up in his eyes, trying to squirm away from the man, only causing all of them to tighten their grips on peter.

“We’ll all take a turn in you, hope this will learn you a lesson.” Peter squeezed his eyes shut tightly, thinking of how he could get himself out of the situation. He came up with nothing. A tear slipped down peter cheek when the man started to unbuttoned his jeans.

“Please no. Just leave me alone.” Peter cried.

“No can do, little whore.”

Peter let out a loud sob at those words, he was powerless.

  
**********

Tony had jus left the bar. Walking to his parked car, but not stepping inside yet. He thought back at the conversation with peter, he really liked the boy. He felt this attraction towards the boy for some reason. Tony had forgotten to ask for his name, to caught up in his conversation with him. Now that he was thinking about it, the boy hadn’t asked for his name either. Tony still didn’t know if the boy had recognized tony or not, he didn’t really care either, he was just curious.

Tony just stood there leaning against his car, so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even think about going home. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud slam of a door. Tony jumped, grabbing at his chest because of the sudden sound.

“He heard some voices come out of the same directions, before he heard sobs. Tony immediately jumped into action, if there were sobs coming out of an alley something bad is probably happening. And much to Tony’s dismay he was right. Three man stood around a smaller person. Holding him down against the wall. Tony almost run towards the men when he heard a familiar voice pleading for them to leave him alone. Tony saw red when he yanked the man away from the person, seeing the tear stained bartender boy, Tony’s heart stopped when he found out it was indeed the same boy he thought it would be. He punched the man hard several times until he was unconscious. He then turned to look at the other two man raising his fists.

“Who’s next?” Tony smirked. Both man looked ready to fight, tony punched one of them, only turning around when he heard a grunt that wasn’t from the man his fist just collapsed with. He couldn’t help but grin when he saw that the boy had punched the other guy, who was now laying on the ground with a bloody nose. He quickly grabbed the boy’s hand taking him to where his car was parked.

“Are you Alright?” Tony couldn’t help himself but be worried about the boy, who was shaking and looked like his legs might give out at any moment. Before tony could even blink, the boy had jumped into his arms, sobbing his little heart out. Tony wasn’t a touchy person but he couldn’t imagine how the boy must have felt in that situation. So tony hugged him back, tightly. Pulling the boy as close as possible, only then realizing how much tony himself had needed a hug. He didn’t know how long they stood there hugging with the smaller boy sobbing into his chest. Tony just whispered soothing words into his ear, suddenly knowing how to calm a person down apparently. Tony never was a guy for feelings, not showing them and not knowing how to deal with other people showing him them. But with this boy it all seemed different. Like he for some reason knew how he needed to handle things with this boy. Like an instinct, or something.

When they boy calmed down enough tony pulled away slowly, giving the younger boy a chance to pull him back if he wanted to.

“You… uh. You alright kid?” He asks, dusting himself off. The boy nods quickly, with his red swollen eyes pink cheeks and tears stained face. He looked so lost, and scared.

“…do you want me to take you home? Wait no, let me rephrase that. I’m going to take you home.” Tony told the boy , not wanting him out on the street this late at night. Not after what just had Happened. They boy seemed to think for a moment, hesitating. Before nodding slowly

“Thank you.” He said softly, voice still rough from crying.

They make their way over to Tony’s car. Tony opened the door for the boy letting him step in first and closing the door behind him, before he made his way around the car to get in himself. He was about to start the car when the boy stopped him.

“uh wait, c-can you.. Can you drive right now? I mean, you had like half a bottle of whisky tonight.” The boy said nervously, obviously trying to not overstep any boundaries. Tony couldn’t help but smirk.

“Self-driving car. We’re fine.” Tony said, probably Feeling way to smug about it. The boy’s eyes seemed to lit up for a second before he looked around the car, making tony smile slightly.

The kid was obviously shaken up, his leg bouncing while he unconsciously fiddled with his hands. Tony had learned how to deal with awkwardness throughout the years because of his job, he learned to ignore it, but for some reason he felt the need to break it this time.

“What’s your name?” Tony finally decided to ask After a few moments of silence, It takes the boy another moment to finally answer.

“Peter. Peter Parker.” He finally managed to breathe out.

They quickly fall into a conversation again. Tony asks about what he’s interested in, and peter started his rant about everything involving science, making tony only like the boy more, he started asking what he wants to do in the field, throws in a few trick questions that he’s surprised to out find, Peter gets right away. This conversation is different than the first one they had, less deep and sad. Tony loves this talk with peter, Peter is very bright and funny and sweet and Tony is honestly a little impressed. They end up laughing quite a bit, and just enjoying each other’s company, but it’s a fairly short ride to Peter’s place. Sadly. they arrive much to soon for Tony’s liking.

Peter is about to step out of the car, when he turns to look at tony one last time to thank him once again, both for saving him and for driving him home.

“It’s fine peter, just glad you’re okay now.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Stark!” Peter says smirk playing on his lips as he’s about to close the door.

“So you did recognize me then!” Tony shouts, amused. Peter rolls his eyes, but theres a friendly grin lighting up his face.

“Well duh, but I wasn’t gonna be rude about it, jeez” He jokes, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Tony waits and watches until the kid is safely inside before pulling off and heading home himself. He couldn’t seem to get peter out of his mind, he didn’t really want to either.

**********

The next day, when Peter arrives at shield’s for his shift, Nick drops an envelope addressed to him on the bar.

“asshole in a suit dropped that off for you.” The man says, but there was a small smile on his face, before going back to polishing glasses and scowling employees that were just fucking around and doing nothing.

Peter opens up the envelope and mouth falling open as his eyes widen with shock. It’s a check, with an awful lot of money, more than enough to cover May’s whole treatment, and maybe even enough for peter to go to college once May was able to take care of herself again. It’s signed with 'Definitely Not Tony Stark’ but the autograph is definitely that of tony stark, it’s accompanied by a small pink note that says ’consider it a tip’. Peter feels tears well up in his eyes, a smile overtaking his whole face. He couldn’t believe it. Tony had listened to peter ranting about aunt May’s treatment and his dream to go to college, preferably NCU. Tony had listened to him and remembered, he cared enough to really listen.

Peter had never got so many tips that night, his great mood being a big and only cause of it. When peter steps out of the bar after his shift he sees a familiar car waiting. The window rolled down and he sees tony sitting behind the steering wheel, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Are you my Uber?” Peter said, playfully as he walked up to the car.

“Sure why not.” Tony laughed. Peter stepped into the car.

“How did you even know I would be finished by now?” Peter asked, curious.

“I didn’t, I have people for that.” Tony answered, while starting the car.

“It was nick wasn’t it?” Peter asked smirking. Tony nodded, it was almost unnoticeable but peter was looking very closely at tony so he was able to see.

“Are you guys friends or something?”

“We are not.. friends” peter laughed at the fake shudder tony did as he said the word “friends” . Ir was silent after that, radio playing softly in the background. Peter allowed himself to relax in the seat, but he couldn’t get himself to fully relax. The check was still on peters mind.

“You didn’t have to, you know.” Peter said eventually referring to the Check.

“But I wanted to.” Tony simply said, immediately getting what peter was talking about. Peter was glad he didn’t have to explain it, knowing he would just make things weird or awkward.

“Thank you.” Peter couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“You’re more than welcome.” Tony said, as he parked the car In front of the apartment complex.

“Goodnight.” Peter said after he stepped out. Looking into the car while holding the door.

“Goodnight, peter. Tell your aunt I said hi.” Tony said, with a smile.  
Peter smiled brightly at him, nodding before closing the door. He quickly made his way inside, the biggest smile on his face as he entered the apartment.

Things go great after that. May cried once again when she heard that they could afford the whole treatment now, he also would have to work less because his paycheck was higher. Peter talks to May about tony, not being able to stop himself. May just smiled, finally seeing peter genuinely happy. May couldn’t be more thankful for tony stark appearing in his life.

Peter started working only 5 days a week. Tony would come by maybe 2 or 3 times a week, making him kind of a regular at the bar. He didn’t miss the glances fury would shoot them when he saw the two together, and peter didn’t know what to make of it. Peter loved how tony always seemed to know when peter was working. It made it easier for peter.

They exchanged numbers about three weeks later, and they start texting more often than not. Peter felt his crush grow into something deeper every time tony would call or swing by the bar. Peter would never have dreamed to even be friends with tony stark, but now that he was, peter wanted to be more. He felt greedy for more, and peter hated that he felt that way.

Peter finds himself flirting more often with tony, it started out small but when tony did indeed grab the bait, peter upped his game. He would often get shy when tony flirted back or complemented him, cheeks flushing a deep shade of pink every single time. And peter loved it, he loved the tingly feeling he got when he saw tony at the bar or when tony texted him. Peter absolutely love it, he never felt this way around anyone.

Tony surprised peter with how different he was than peter had imagined, tony was even more perfect in real life. Sure peter could clearly see that the man had been through a lot, hurt many times by several people. Some would even say the man was broken, but peter would like to be the one to fix him. Mend him together piece by piece.

Peter felt honored to be able to see this side of tony that no one ever really saw. Tony trusted Him enough to show his real self. He wasn’t the Tony Stark when he was with peter anymore. he was just tony, And peter couldn’t help but be grateful for what his life had become. Peter knew he was starting to fall for tony, and fast. The nights tony would stop by and sit a the bar for hours on end, buying peter and himself a drink they could sip on for hours. Peter loved Tony’s humor, it was a dry stupid humor but it made peter laugh anytime. He never seemed to ever run out of stupid science puns, and peter had a few up his sleeve as well.

Peter would go pool with tony during his breaks, always winning, much to Tony’s dismay. Tony hated loosing but he often told peter that he would let it slide for this time, or say “ I’ll let you have this one.” Tony always said he let peter win, but peter knew better than that, he didn’t argue with tony though, finding it all way to funny.

Peter just loved when he came by, he slowly stopped flirting with other customers, instead he was just kind to them. He didn’t get as much tips as he did before, but now he had tony. Who could make any day better for peter.

Tony would sometimes stay with peter his whole shift. Arriving when peter did and bringing peter home at the end of the night. Peter loved those days, having tony with him to talk to the whole night. Nick noticed the change but didn’t say anything about it. After all peter did his job like he always did, and Tony bought at least 1 drink every time he was there.

May noticed peters change in demeanor, he finally seemed to go back to his old self. Peter often found himself picking things of the streets and out of garbages just to tinker with all of it in his free time. He looked at colleges knowing May would be strong enough by the the time the semester starts, and still have plenty of time to find a new well payed job. He finally started to feel happy again, more carefree. May was doing great and even was able to go grocery shopping, peter was still the one to pay the bills and earn money but it was a start and peter was proud of her. tony seemed to be peter source of happiness, and the only thing peter was really worrying about day in day out, was tony getting sick of peter, and eventually stepping out of peters life.

Peter never felt this before, he never had such strong feelings for someone, and it kinda scared peter. Peter just hoped that tony wouldn’t hurt him, and maybe he could even return the feeling. Peter daydreamed about tony and him getting together almost everyday, peter just couldn’t help it. There was always a small chance that the reason tony seemed to care so much about peter, and flirt back whenever he had the chance, meant something. Maybe tony did like him in that way, maybe he did stand a chance.

And Today was the day peter decided he wanted to find out. Peter finally had the courage to ask tony if he wanted to hang out with him, when peter wasn’t working. Peter had been so relieved when tony agreed with one of his charming smiles. Peter tried not to blush, instead he asked when the man had time. And today was that day. It was Saturday so peter didn’t need to go back to work until Monday.

Tony offered to pick him up, and peter agreed. Peter had been thinking about what they could do ever since tony had agreed to hang out. Peter wanted to ask him on a date at first, but he chickened out at the last minute and made it a “hang out” instead.

He came up with several plans like, going to a museum or maybe strolling through the park and get ice cream after. Peter could only come up with cliche date ideas so he just decided to just let everything wash over him. Maybe tony had planned something? Peter hoped he did, but it wasn’t likely.

Peter was shaken out of his thought when there was a knock on the door, which caught peter of guard because he had planned for tony to ring the bell so peter could have some time to prepare himself mentally, before he buzzed the man up.

Peter took a deep breath, checking himself out in the mirror one last time before opening the door. May was in her room napping, so peter didn’t need to worry about her embarrassing him.

“Hey.” Peter breathed out, warm feeling spreading through his body as he took in Tony’s appearance. He wasn’t Wearing anything fancy just a a pair of dark jeans and a simple well fitting T. But still Peter couldn’t help but stare.

“You ready?” Tony asked. Peter nodded trying to focus on Tony’s face instead of his muscular chest and biceps.

“Uh Yeah, let me just grab my stuff.” Peter said quickly, before quickly grabbing his phone, keys and wallet from the kitchen table.

“So I was thinking, we could head back to the tower, tinker for a bit?” Tony spoke up once they were seated in the car. Peter tried to hold himself together, wanting nothing more than to fan boy about the fact that he was going to Tony’s place, and then was going to work with tony stark.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Peter nodded, smiling a bit at the fact that he managed to stay cool about it.

“Perfect. FRIDAY bring us to the tower, please.” Tony spoke, peter still wasn’t used to the fact that Friday was wherever tony was.

“Right away, sir.” She spoke up, before the car stated driving.

“So any ideas on what you want to create?” Tony asked, peter immediately rambled on about everything he’d ever wanted to make, and the things he had already made. Like his computer. Peter missed the adoring glances tony shot him, to caught up in the story he was telling tony. Once he noticed though, he stopped talking.

“I’m sorry, sometimes I just ramble on without noticing. I didn’t mean to bore you.” Peter said, cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment.

“You’re not boring me at all, kid. Go on.”

There it is again, kid. Peter noticed how often tony would call him kid. I mean sure peter is 19 but he’s not a kid. He likes to think he matured quite a bit, not for all good reasons.. but he did. He took care of himself and may, paid the bills, went to work, bought the groceries. Peter doesn’t think you can really call him a kid, he’s never really been a kid.

After his parents dead Nothing was quite the same, he didn’t have a mommy or a daddy like other kids, and that bothered peter for a long time. So he spend a long time worrying about the fact that he didn’t have parents. Once he was kind of over it, his uncle Ben died. Causing him to take care of May who slipped into a downwards spiral. he couldn’t really call it a depression but it was close to it. Once May was back to her old state, peter could finally be a teenager. Do the things everything a teenager does, just being a kid again.  
and then may got sick, causing him to pick up his mature demeanor again. He guessed he lost his carefree, childish side along the way.

“What’s wrong? you okay?” Tony asked, shaking peter out of his thoughts. He looked at tony, meeting his worried eyes. There was that feeling again, the butterflies. Peter had noticed Tony started to care more for him. Asking him how his day went and how he was feeling, how his aunt was doing and how peter was holding up and dealing with everything.

“Sorry, Just spaced out for a moment.” Peter said, shrugging it off. He was overthinking again, like always.

“Alright then. So you were talking about this project of yours, shear-thinning liquid?”

“Oh, right, so I was messing around in chemistry and then I came up with the idea of this formula, it’s related to the one of nylon, you know? So I like tried a few things and I came up with this Like long-chain polymer knit that forms an extremely tough flexible fiber when it’s exposed to air. its extremely tough, like a flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive properties-“

Peter quickly fell back into ranting about all of the things he wanted to create and try out. Tony listening intently to every single word he was saying. They soon arrive at the stark tower, going straight to Tony’s private garage. They took the elevator up to Tony’s penthouse, were tony offered peter a drink.

“You want a tour of stark industries before we head to the lab?” Tony asked, to which peter nodded excitedly. Tony showed him around, with peter freaking out about almost everything. Peter ignored the glances that were shot their way, when they walked by. Some were judgy some jealous, but peter tried to ignore them the best he could.

They ended the tour at the lab, were peter showed him the project he was telling tony about earlier. They successfully managed to create the white sticky substance that created almost unbreakable strings. Peter ended up being stuck in the strings at one point, causing tony to laugh at him for 5 minutes straight, before trying to get the substance of him.

“What did we do. This is never going to come off.” Peter whined from where he was attached to the wall. Tony just laughed, carefully cutting the strings away. Peter only then noticed how close tony was standing to him, causing him to blush. Peter felt every piece of his body heat up were Tony’s hands touched him.

“This is really impressive though, pete.” Tony told him, as he tried to get the sticky strings out of peters hair.

“You think so?” Peter asked, feeling proud of himself.

“Yeah, I would love to have someone like you on the team.” Tony said, peter eyes widened. Did tony just say he would like peter to work for him.

“What are you saying?” Peter asked, carefully hoping tony did indeed mean it that way.

“I’ve seen they way you’re eyes just light up when you talk about science, and you’re really smart, kid. You created things half of the people that work here couldn’t even begin to figure out, how they could. You’d be a real asset to the team here at stark industries.” Tony said, finally looking peter in the eyes. Peter didn’t know what to do or say for a second, mouth slightly hanging open as he started at him with wide eyes.

“You really think so?” Peter asked, still in awe.

“I know so.”

“You want me to work for you.”

“Preferably with me, yeah. You don’t have to make a decision right now, you can think about it for as long as you’d like. I know you’re busy with May and I don’t know if you even want to switch jobs-“

“I’ll think about it, mr stark.” Peter laughed, cutting tony off.

“Stop calling me mr stark, I’m not that old.” Tony said playfully. Peter couldn’t help but think there was a second meaning about it.

“And I’m not a kid, but that isn’t stopping you from calling me one, is it?” Peter finally spoke up. Tony just smiled at peter, peter didn’t miss the look in his eyes this time.

“Yeah. How about you just call me tony, and I’ll never call you a kid again.” Tony smirked. Peter just nodded, satisfied with that idea.

“Think everything is gone now.” Tony spoke up after throwing the last piece of string in the garbage.

“Thank you.” Peter smiled brushing himself of to check if everything was indeed gone.

“You say that way to much, you know?” Tony said, chuckling.

“They’re called manners, tony.” Peter teased. Stepping away from the wall and closer to tony. He expected tony to step away, but was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Tony said, and peter swears that tony leaned in a little.

“I know.” Peter said, before leaning closer to tony. He looked into Tony’s eyes seeing if there was any sign that tony wouldn’t want this. Tony’s eyes were focused on peters lips, a hand making its way to peters hip where it hovered over it. Peter was about to close the distance when the door made a sound and cracked open.

Peter was quick to turn around and focus om the fluid he had made, putting on his protecting goggles to make it look like he was working. He didn’t dare glancing at the door to see who just came in.

“Tony why did you miss the meeting again? I told you to come, didn’t I? Tony you need to take this more serio-.. who’s that?” He heard a female voice saying, sounding irritated. That’s when peter turned around, seeing non other than pepper pots standing a few feet away from him.

“Who are you?” Pepper said almost sounding more frustrated.

“I-I, I i’m peter.” Peter said, not being able to stop the stutter. He could feel his cheeks heating up, feeling more uncomfortable than ever.

“Jeez pep, what crawled up your ass? James not giving you any?” Tony asked. peter snorted at that comment, quickly turning away to avoid peppers gaze. He didn’t miss the smirk tony send him though.

“Tony I’m serious! What have you been doing that’s so important to miss yet another one of the meetings with oscorp.”

“One, I though I made you the CEO for a reason. Two, I don’t like meetings. Lastly, I couldn’t even try to give a shit about anything oscorp has to offer. Starks industries is way ahead of them, they’d only take us down with them. And I’m not having it.”

The conversation quickly escalated into a argument, tony was obviously winning. But Like come on, it’s his company of course he knows what’s best for it. Peter also had to admit that tony talking business was kinda hot.

“And what’s up with him? What’s he doing here?” Pepper asked, catching peters attention once again.

“were Just tinkering, not that it’s any of your business.”

“Oh my god, you’re Fucking him!” Pepper shouted. Peter choked on his own spit at that, which quickly turned into a coughing fit. Tony walked over to peter patting his back.

“I am not. Even if we were that’s non of your business. I don’t know if you remember but I’m not your responsibility anymore, pep. I Should’ve never been in the first place.” Tony said. Peter managed to cal, down taking a deep breath before patting Tony’s shoulder to let him know he’s okay.

“It is my business, though.” Pepper said firmly.

“It’s not, and you know it. I think you should go now pep.”

Pepper left after that, peter could easily see she regretted leaving tony. Peter could only guess that her new boyfriend wasn’t like she wanted him to be and now she regretted breaking up with tony.

“She regrets it.” Peter spoke up not being able to stop himself. Peter quickly busied himself, trying to avoid looking at tony. He didn’t even know what to think about what almost happened before pepper stormed in.

“What?” Tony asked, obviously confused.

“Leaving you. She regrets it.”

“How do you know?” Tony asked, walking up to peter. Peter finally looked at him. Peter didn’t want tony to get back together with pepper, he thought he finally stood a chance after almost kissing tony. He didn’t want tony to just go back to pepper and forget all about him.

“Can see it in her eyes.” Peter said, trying to keep his voice neutral even if he felt like crying at the thought of tony going back to pepper and forgetting all about peter, not once looking back at him.

“She’s too late, though” tony breathed out. Peter wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear if or not, but he did nonetheless. He turned too look at tony who already has his eyes on peter.

“Is she?” Peter asked, allowing himself to still pray for the best. He needed to know if he still had a chance, or if he ever had a chance in the first place.

“Yeah.”

It was silent after that, the air between them thick. Peter didn’t know what to do or say, or even think at that moment. He had turned his back on tony, eyes on the web like fluid in front of him. He could feel tony walking closer to him, peter didn’t dare to turn around.

“I don’t want her anymore.” Tony said softly. Peter finally turned around to look at tony. He just stared at the man for a moment.

And before tony could say anything else peter kissed him. Only to quickly pull back again when he’d realized what he had done, panic taking over him. He was about to apologize but before he could, Tony’s lips were on his again. Tony’s hands grabbing his waist, pulling peter closer. Butterflies were going crazy in Peter’s stomach, before his arms quickly found their way around Tony’s neck. Tony licked peters bottom lip, causing peter to open his mount slightly letting Tony’s tongue explore his mouth.

Tony pulled away way to soon for peters liking, but he also needed to breathe so he wasn’t going to complain. Peter‘s worry had slightly faded but wasn’t completely gone yet. He stared at tony not knowing what to do now.

“boss, Bruce banner has just entered the elevator.” FRIDAY then spoke up, peter watched as tony cursed under his breath. He didn’t know if it was because he regretted kissing peter or because of the news Friday just informed him of.

“Send him to the penthouse, Fri.” Tony said, before tony turned to look at peter.

“I forgot I had a meeting today, but it won’t take long. You can stay here in the lab and tinker for a bit or you can tag along with me. It’s all science related, so if you’re interested... Also, we’re talking about this later.” Tony quickly told peter.

_Wait Bruce banner, did he mean the well known scientist Bruce banner? how many Bruce banners are there, peter?_

“Definitely going with you.” Peter blurted out.

“Just don’t fan boy over Bruce.” Tony smirked, grabbing peters hand and pulling him to the elevator. When they arrived at the penthouse Bruce was already sitting on the couch.

“Brucie!” Tony exclaimed. Making Bruce look at them, he just frowned at them slightly.

“You forgot didn’t you?” Bruce asked, frowning but there was a hint of playfulness to it.

“What? No! Of course not!”

“He forgot didn’t he?” Bruce said, this time turning to peter this time.

“Yup.” Peter answered popping the “p”.

“Little shit.” Tony muttered, causing peter to just chuckle at him. He was glad nothing was awkward between them, after the kiss they shared earlier. Maybe the kiss did mean as much to tony as it did for peter.

“You were supposed to meet me in your office half an hour ago.” Bruce said, crossing his arms over his chest, small smile playing on his lips.

“We were tinkering, lost track of time.” Tony said defensively, like it would just explain everything.

“That’s What I thought. So who’s this?” Bruce asked, plopping down on the couch again.

“I’m peter.” Peter answered, still standing In his spot next to tony.

“He’s like an almost employee of mine. Wait you should see what we just made!” Tony exclaimed, once again forgetting that Bruce was probably here for an actual reason that he wanted to discuss with tony.

“Almost employee? How does that work.”

“Offered him a job, he hasn’t answered yet.” Tony shrugged, placing a hand on peter lower back before guiding him to the second couch. They both sat down probably a little to close to each other to seem like almost Boss and employee.

“So what did you guys make then?” Bruce asked, glancing between the two. Peter didn’t miss the suggestive glance he shot tony. Peter quickly explained the still nameless project.

“So like a spiderweb but then in human size and strength?” Bruce asked, interested in the concept. Both tony and peter ranted on about how they could make it even stronger and better, and make it so it could be used for different tasks and occasions.

It was all fun talk until Bruce reminded them that he was here for business. Peter left the two alone for the business talk. Going to the kitchen to get them some drinks instead. When Bruce finally left it was around dinner time. Tony offered to order some food for them, and reminding him that they still needed to talk.

After the food arrived the finally sat down.

“Can we just skip this talk?” Peter blurted out before he could stop himself.

“I mean...” peter quickly continued but trailed of once again.

“J-just. Just tell me if I read to much into it. if I took it the wrong way.” He didn’t want tony to dance around the subject, he wanted tony to straight up reject him or not. That way if he did get rejected peter could just let that all sink in and probably just go home.

“Are you trying to get me to reject you?” Tony asked, and peter completely missed the teasing tone to it.

“NO! I mean, no. Im not! I’m really not! its just... if you, If you’re.. I-if-“ peter was cut of by Tony’s lips on his. Peter just sat there for a moment, eyes wide as he froze, not fully registering what was happening. Tony has already pulled away when peter unfroze.

“You’re adorable.” Tony smirked, making peter face flush red. “How about I take you on a date next weekend?”

“I’d like that.” Peter breathed out, when the words tony had just said to him sunk in. He was also fully aware of the wide smile he was wearing on his face, and that the same smile wasn’t going anywhere for a while

************

Months go by, and peter and tony were going strong. Peter ended up not taking the job tony offered him, and tony fully understood. Peter would still often be found in the lab with tony on his free days, though. May had almost fully recovered, the cancer cells were gone for now, but the doctor said there was a big chance that the evil cells would return. May went in monthly checkups just in case, she also returned to her old job. Peter didn’t necessarily need to work anymore, may earned enough to take care of both of them. Peter was also going to be attending college in a week, he was accepted at NCU. Everything seemed to be going uphill, and peter was grateful for all of it. Enjoying it for as long as it lasted.

Tony seemed to be In a better place too. Peter used to sometimes find tony having nightmares when he slept over, they were almost always followed by a panic attack. Peter didn’t know what the man had been through to experience them, but he was always able to calm the man down so peter didn’t really ask about it. Peter luckily knew how to deal with panic attacks because May used to get them a lot after Ben’s dead.

Now tony didn’t seem to get them anymore, or at least he didn’t when peter was around. Peter was around more often than not, just loving being with the man. Peter still worked at shield’s, but he planned on quitting once college would start. Nick had noticed the relationship of peter and tony, he would act like the grumpy man he always seemed to be but peter could see the soft looks he would send them. Peter still didn’t know what the relationship between nick and tony was but they both acted like they hated each other. Peter wasn’t stupid though, he could see the kind smiles they would send each other when they thought no one was looking. It was kinda confusing but sweet nonetheless.

May had met tony more times than one. The two of them got along pretty well, both bonding over their protectiveness over peter. Tony had dinner with them almost every week, and May loved it. Seeing it as a chance to try new dinner recipes, sometime it would be really good and sometimes it would fail completely, and then they would just order some food.

  
They had kinda built a routine with each other. Peter would be at Tony’s in the weekend, tony would come by for dinner every Thursday and peter would work the rest of the days in the week, with tony visiting him at least two times a week. The bar had been kind of the home base of their relationship, they had met there, got to now each other there. It had been the starting point, with the finish line unknown. Peter knew they would still go there even if peter didn’t work there any more.

Peter didn’t know how long they would last, he could only hope it would be a very long time. Maybe even, dare he say.. Forever.


End file.
